


Take Flight

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Stiles trusts Peter on a warm afternoon.





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilrene/gifts).



> Hi! This is the second piece for Jill and the fandom cares auction! Enjoy!

“I thought you’d be bigger.” 

An angry hiss suddenly fills the air. 

“You dick.” Stiles’ glare broke quickly as he started getting dressed, “Thank you, Peter.” 

Peter shrugged before asking, “Does this show of trust mean I can finally take you out?”

Stiles, now fully dressed, smiled at the man he’d had a crush on since the early days of constant fear boners, and tense words spit over a table covered in latin filled documents. 

“You’re the only one who figured it out, the only one that saw me, the only one that ever actually sees me. No one, except you and my father, knows. You can’t tell anyone, okay?” Stiles anxiously crossed his arms before stepping closer to Peter. 

“Do I take that as a yes?” Peter’s eyebrow mocked him from its place, arched enticingly over Peter’s blue, blue eyes. 

“Ass.” Stiles huffed before pulling the older man close kissing him gently. 

-

“So, Cora, what’s your action?” 

“Can I seduce it?” 

“Well since it’s a magical bush, you probably shouldn’t.”

“I seduce the magical bush.” 

“Roll.”

Stiles smiled in disbelief before sighing, “You approach the mysterious wall of shrubbery and begin lightly fondling the pink petals that dot its surface. The wall shivers once before parting and allowing your party to enter.” 

“And  _ that’s  _ the lesbian agenda, folks.” Cora declared triumphantly. 

Stiles shook his head fondly before turning to look at Scott as the werewolf frowned at the die in his hand.

“How come we never play with your nice dice?” Scott’s face dropped into a pout, “Your fancy ones are so much more shiny and pretty.” 

“Yeah why do you buy so many pretty dice if we aren’t even playing with them?” Malia huffed. 

“I just don’t like other people touching them. Or looking at them for too long. Or even asking to touch them really.” Stiles’ palms were starting to sweat with the need to go check on his most prized possessions, but he fought the urge. 

Peter’s sharp, mocking laugh helped him calm down and focus on the game in front of him. 

“What’s he laughing about?” Lydia asked suspiciously, glancing over her shoulder at Peter, who was reading in a nearby chair. 

“Who ever actually knows what’s going on in that evil, evil brain of his?” Stiles asked throwing a playful glare at his boyfriend. 

“I have no idea.” Malia said unconvincingly, kicking Stiles from underneath the table for emphasis. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he mentally pulled his attention back into the adventure he was spinning. 

-

“Are you kidding me?”

Silence in response. 

“Stiles how many times do I have to tell you that forays into my closet should be limited to older, less expensive clothing?” 

Silence, again.

“And how many times have I told you to at the very least clean up your mess afterwards?” 

A quiet voice answered, “A lot.” 

“So what caused this trip into my precious clothes?”

The quiet voice returned to mumble, “Bad day at work.” 

Peter walked to the talking mountain of clothing, and sat down softly beside it to start the process of putting his clothes back on their hangers, “Do you want to talk about it, my love?”

The pile of clothing shook and eventually fell away as Stiles sat up, shook his head, and flopped onto his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Is that one of my Breguets?”

A soft nod in response. 

“Stiles I asked you not to mess with my Breguets.” 

“I know, but it was so shiny and you look so handsome in this one. I’m sorry honey.” 

Peter leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend’s temple. 

He wasn’t actually mad, he couldn’t ever truly be angry at Stiles over something so trivial. 

-

“Oof. Stiles why do you have to lay directly ontop of me?” 

“How are you somehow completely on him and me?”

“Thank god he moved to you guys. I’m not a werewolf with supernatural strength you know.” 

“Stiles, get off them.”

“Yeah, man why are you being so touchy?” 

“You are all away in various graduate schools, my dear niece and nephew are usually off in some unreachable location, and Malia darling is usually off competing in the national boxing circuit. He misses you idiots, I’m not sure why.” Peter explained with the usual amount of arrogance and attitude. 

Stiles hummed his agreement as he nuzzled Scott’s knee. 

“Actually while we are talking about it, each of you needs to give him an article of clothing before you leave for the spring semester.” Peter demanded before turning to the kitchen to make himself a glass of water. 

“Why would we do that?” Lydia asked skeptically. 

“I totally get it man. Whatever you want.” Scott smiled, ruffling Stiles’ hair. 

The other wolves nodded in understanding. 

“I’m more sentimental than you Lyds. Tokens to remember you guys by when I miss you too much are life savers.” Stiles said seriously, though that was undermined by his position sprawled across Scott and Malia on the couch. 

“I guess I can understand the impulse.” Lydia nodded seeing that to someone as empathic and devout as Stiles would need more than just an electronic tether to his friends and family. 

Stiles beamed at her and reached his one free hand out to touch her boot. 

“You can keep all those gooey emotions over there, but I can def give you something.” Cora offered from her spot next to her brother and uncle at the dining room table. 

“Yes. I’ll give whatever Cora gives since you’ll probably prefer mine over hers.” Derek elbowed his little sister and shot a smile to a very comfortable Stiles. 

“Well I was going to give him a pair of my underwear.” Cora flashed a bright shit eating grin as Derek choked on his water and Peter snapped “Absolutely not.” from behind them. 

-

“Why do I buy you these things if they never get used?” 

“Because you love me.” Stiles sang the word ‘love’ obnoxiously as he danced around the giant cat tower that now had a new addition that looked kind of like the plank a pirate would leap to their death from. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” Peter sighed, pulling more cat toys out of the Petco bags. 

Stiles danced happily over to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. 

“As much as I enjoy that, I’d much rather watch these expensive toys get put to use.” Peter sighed. 

“Anything for you, my love.” 

Suddenly a little gold dragon was darting around the living room in a frenzy of excitement at all his new toys. Tiny clawed feet landed gently on Peter’s hair long enough for his boyfriend to lean down and flick his long serpent like tongue against Peter’s cheek. 

“Get off me and and go play, you dork.” Peter laughed. 

The little dragon chirped at him before launching into the air once more. 

Peter spent the rest of his evening watching that tiny little golden dragon, that he loved with his entire being, flutter in and out of the cat tower and chase the little feathered mice that rattled every time he smacked them across the room. 

He would always be grateful of that afternoon long ago when he’d asked Stiles to trust him with the boy’s secret. 

Stiles was grateful too, and it showed in the massive hoard of shiny and valuable things he could finally share with someone who was just as valuable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr!


End file.
